1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a short-circuit indicator for arrangement on an electrical line for electrical power distribution, having a current transformer which has an induction coil with an iron yoke for surrounding the respective line to be monitored for a short-circuit current, with the induction coil being seated on a base web of a U-shaped first yoke part, and with a second yoke part being connected in the form of a joint which can move between a closed position and an open position to one of two U-limbs of the first yoke part, as a magnetic return path element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
de 43 31 265 C2 describes a corresponding current transformer. In this case, the U-shaped first yoke part together with the induction coil to be fitted to its base web leads to a difficult and therefore costly production process, because the U-shaped yoke part must have the induction coil wound on it directly in a winding process. This requires special process and apparatus measures, because of the U-limbs which project from the base web at both ends. In the case of the known current transformer, the second yoke part—referred to there as the magnetic return path iron bar—is also likewise U-shaped and is held via a hinge in the free end area of the U-limb of the first yoke part such that it can pivot, in the area of its bend points, that is to say in the transitional area between an L-web and an adjacent U-limb. The hinge, which is prefabricated as a separate component, is connected to the yoke parts by means of rivets. This also leads to a high level of manufacturing effort.